


Tragic & Magic

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake Character Death, Ilvermorny AU, M/M, Pack Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, and anyway if im going to do it for one comic company, basically every marvel character is hereguys, but hey i had fun with it, but they dont do much in this one because Stucky, guys I'm having a lot of fun here, i love tags, i went overboad, no seriously stan loved them, not even gonna lie, oh by the way Charles is the headmaster which I thought would be fun, the fantastic four are good characters, the major character death warning is because Bucky like in canon, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Steve wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he wanted to get out of there quickly. You'd think after seventy years in the Veil, someone would come by to tell him what he missed.Or, Steve wakes up in the future so naturally the first thing he does is go back to Ilvermorny to finish his schooling. Peggy thinks it's a great idea.Or, I thought this would be fun and then it took over my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! A few quick setting points: Steve fell into the Veil in 1945, but in this he was born in 1930. He and the usual suspects are all the same age, but Howard was a few years younger. The Commandos joined the fight against Red Skull during fourth year which was also the year Steve was part of a potions experiment which made him buff. He wakes up in 2009 because Tony needed Howard as his dad and the age gap was too big to keep it current. I'm thinking about doing prequels for Steve's other school years, so tell me what you think!

Steve has no idea where he is.

He'd really like to find out.

He wakes up in a strange room that’s trying too hard to seem familiar. He can’t remember how he got there, but he does know he needs to get out. It all seems too… beige. A nurse opens the door and walks over to him, and Steve knows he’s not in the right place. The nurse is holding some sort of device that is definitely not magical. 

Steve jumps out of bed and holds up his fists. “Where am I and who’s keeping me here?”

The nurse smiles at him, but he can see the panic in her eyes. “Whaddaya mean, doll?”

Steve narrows his eyes. “Who are you?’ Suddenly, his heart jumps into his throat as he remembers “Bucky! Tell me, where is he? Is he okay?” The nurse gives him a pitying look, and Steve sprints out the door.

He runs past countless employees, through dozens of hallways and corridors, and still hasn’t seen a single wand. His run takes him out of the building into what he vaguely understands to be Manhattan but looks like something out of Stark’s lab. There are moving advertisements and cars everywhere that all look the same. Steve would have passed out if not for his accelerated healing helping his brain process everything.

A black car stops just short of hitting him and Steve isn’t sure if he’s relieved when he sees a man with a wand and an eyepatch get out of the car. He doesn’t recognize the man, or the badge on his robes, but he can sure as hell recognize the authority in the guy’s eye.

“Hello, Steve,” The man says, but there’s no mirth in it. No trace of that condescension Steve normally hears when adults talk to him. “You’ve been asleep a long time.”

Steve musters up his courage and glares at the wizard in front of him. “Where’s Bucky?”

The man says nothing, just opens the passenger door of his car. Steve gets in without hesitation. No matter who these people are, Steve can always punch his way out if they turn out to be Dark.

The car ride is awkward but blessedly short, and during it Steve sees the man, whose name Steve now knows is Nick Fury, use some sort of spell to talk to someone long distance. Her name is Hill. Fury isn’t nice to her either, which Steve just doesn’t understand. Hill is probably very impressive if she’s in the same scary organization as Fury, so doesn’t she deserve the same respect she gives Fury? This isn’t what Steve considers equality.

Steve forgets all about Hill when they arrive at Fury’s facility. He forgets, because there is an old woman standing in front of him who looks a lot like…

“Peggy?” The name catches in his throat, but she responds nonetheless.

“Oh, Steve…” She rushes to him and crushes him in a hug. Steve can hardly breathe, but not just from the hug. Peggy is the first familiar face he’s seen, it doesn’t even matter that she’s old now for some reason. She’s still Peggy.

“Steve, listen to me.” She holds his face like his mom used to when she was about to tell him something really important. It strikes Steve because he never thought of Peggy as motherly, but also because he can see her face up close. It’s very wrinkly. Steve wants to cry, but he listens to her instead. “Steve, you’ve been gone for sixty-four years. The Commandos have all died. Bucky… Bucky went missing, love.”

Steve hardened suddenly but stayed in her eyes. “What do you mean, ‘gone’ and ‘missing’? Is Bucky here, too?”

Peggy started to cry, but pulled away and led Steve to a chair. “In that last battle at the Ministry against Schmidt, Bucky stayed behind.”

Steve nods, it’s coming back to him now. “We needed to get through, right? Bucky volunteered to buy us some time and fight off the foot soldiers. I didn’t like it, but…”

Peggy nods with him and purses her lips. “You were the only one who could kill Schmidt. You had to get through. I stayed with you until we made it to that room in the basement, but I couldn’t help you fight Schmidt. He was too powerful. At one point during the duel, your streams crossed. Red Skull, that’s what we’ve called him ever since, he disappeared into nothingness. You… You flew backwards into some sort of… Well I didn’t know what it was at the time but we’ve been calling it the Veil. Howard studied it well into the sixties trying to see if you could still be alive. You fell out the back of it two weeks ago.”

Steve stares at her, uncomprehending. Sixty-four years is a long time to have missed. Steve almost can’t believe it. He probably wouldn’t have if Peggy and her wrinkles weren’t staring him in the face. “If… I’m still fifteen, right? But how old are you?”

Peggy chuckles. “Now, Steve. Never ask a woman her age. Just between you and me, I’m seventy-nine.”

“Seventy-nine,” Steve whispers. Then it hits him. “Does this mean you still haven't found Bucky?”

Peggy pulls him in for another hug. “Oh, Steve. I'm so very sorry.”

They stay like that for a while. Steve thinks it helps. He can't really tell. Everything is numb.

“Come,” Peggy says, standing. “Let me show you something.”

The two of them enter the building holding hands, and Steve almost has to let go from the shock. The entryway is enormous.

“Peg, what is all this?” Steve asks, amazement shining in his eyes. “Everything is so Howard.”

Peggy smiles at him. “Actually, Howard and I created this place together, years ago. It was while we were looking for a way to get you back. While we were looking for Bucky. It's another department in the Ministry of Magic called the Department of Mysteries. Some of the young ones like to call it Shield. They say we help protect witches and wizards from odd happenings, but we're also a research facility.”

Steve grins at her. “You always did want to make your mark.”

Peggy smiles back at him sadly. “Only when you were there to see it.”

Steve spent the rest of the day getting a tour of the Shield facilities, seeing all the neat new spells and integration with technology that wizards have learned over the decades. Steve learns that the no-majs have created a pocket sized portable telephone, something he wouldn't have believed if Peggy’s husband hadn't called her. 

Peggy. Has a husband. Steve can hardly believe it.

“Of course, Daniel, but I want you to meet one of my dear friends. He might be staying with us a while.” Peggy smirks a little in anticipation. “It's Steve.” Steve can swear he hears a crash over the phone and Peggy starts to giggle. “I'll bring him home for dinner, love. See you then. I love you.”

“Talk about me a lot then, do you?” Steve smirks.

The blush Peggy gives is answer enough. “You're going to love Daniel.”

The two take their time, stopping to reminisce a bit too often, but eventually make it back home to Peggy’s husband. Daniel Sousa is no less than delighted to see Steve and nearly trips over his feet on the way to shake Steve’s hand. Steve figures he'll be getting reactions like that a lot, and soon.

Daniel grins at him. “So happy to meet you, Steve, Peggy’s told me all about you. The Commandos are her favorite conversation topic. I finished dinner about five minutes ago, that's everything but the--” a timer goes off behind him. Daniel is still shaking Steve’s hand. “Garlic bread. Do you like lasagna?”

Over the course of dinner, Steve finds that he greatly enjoys Daniel. He couldn't have picked a nicer husband for Peggy. It helps that the guy can cook, because if she's anything like Steve remembers, Peggy can't cook for crap. Steve learns all about their lives and how happy they are together, but most importantly about the kids. And grandkids. He can hardly believe it.

Peggy slams her hand on the table. “Of course! Steve, Ilvermorny is starting school next week! You could go back!”

“Not that we don't want you around,” Daniel quickly covers, but Steve isn't offended. “You might get bored hanging around here with us old folks, though.”

Steve offers them a smile. “With you? Never! Though I will say I'm a little out of practice with my spell work.”

“And you never took your OWLs! Oh, this is perfect!” Peggy exclaims. Steve doesn't have the heart to show her how lost he feels. “I'll call Charles in the morning, see if we can't get you in. Don't worry, Steve, it'll be all sorts of fun.”

Steve smiles, but he doesn't quite feel it. Mechanically, he follows her back to her guest room where he'll be for the next week. It has been a fun day, walking around with Peggy and catching up, but Steve hasn't had a chance to really think about where he is. What it all means. All the people who are just… Gone.

It all comes crashing down on him as soon as she closes the door. All Steve can do is curl up and try not to cry too loudly. He's not sure he can face Peggy’s new, older look just now. For her and for everyone else, Steve’s been dead for years. For Steve, he saw her hopeful young face just a few hours ago. It's a lot to take in. 

Oh, God. Bucky.

The thought hits Steve like a freight train and for a second he can't breathe. Steve was out of time’s grasp, but Peggy said she didn't know if Bucky is still alive. Steve doesn't know if he can handle a loss like that again. Not after his mother died just three-- no, sixty-seven years ago. Oh, God.

Steve isn't usually a praying man, honestly he forgets to, but he feels the need now. Even being a wizard, his mom had raised him Catholic. She was a no-maj, so she was raised that way too, straight off the boat from Ireland she went to Sunday mass.

Steve closes his eyes, does the sign of the cross, and breathes. He prays for the only thing he can think of. He prays for Bucky to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve spends his time with Peggy trying to normalize everything. It doesn't really work too well. He's almost thankful when she takes him up to the attic to show him old things. He doesn't think he can handle many more surprises. Then she pulls out his wand.

It's just as beautiful as he remembers, all thirteen inches of it. The black walnut feels perfect again in his hands. He can't believe it's really his, but then he feels the heartstring in it stir and he smiles.

“You kept it,” he says, smiling sweetly up at her from behind his bangs.

She smiles back at him. “Of course I kept it. They actually wanted to take it for a museum. I fought them off with a gardening tool. Fury was terribly cross.”

Steve rises to his feet to give her a hug. They stay there a moment, just making each other feel safe and secure. Steve thinks, just maybe, he can do this.

That's until he gets to Ilvermorny. After taking the train down from New York with Peggy, Steve thought he was prepared for anything. He didn't count on his memories suddenly slamming into him when he sees the school. To her credit, Peggy notices.

She smiles softly and takes his hand. “Remember when we were all sorted? How nervous you were going up there after I got a three statue consideration? Of course I picked Horned Serpent, it's obviously the greatest house.”

Steve smiles with her, staring forward and focusing on his breathing. “You would have picked Wampus if it'd wanted you.”

Peggy chuckles. “You always loved to hold that over me, that all four wanted you.”

Steve smirks. “What can I say? I'm just that desirable.”

Peggy’s melancholy returns and she squeezes his hand tighter. “Where would you have gone? If Bucky weren't in Horned Serpent as well?”

“How did you not find him, Peg?” He turns to her with all kinds of hurt in his eyes. All she can do is try to be honest. “I was gone for sixty years and you still didn't find him? What the hell were you doing?”

“We looked, Steve.” She says sharply. Steve almost wants to hold back. Almost. “Howard and I looked for Bucky all our lives. We searched every corner of the globe. Then, after Howard died a few years ago… His son was just a small one, maybe six or seven. Leaving him without parents hurt us, but Maria left custody to Jarvis in the will, not me. I couldn't keep looking after Howard died. I knew Bucky must be old like me now anyway. I couldn't stand not finding him anymore.”

An awkward silence stretches out. Steve wants to yell at her more, tell her she had no right to give up on either of them. But he knows better. He knows it'll only make them both feel worse in the end. So, Steve bottles up his sadness and anger inside himself, just like he's always done, and tries not think about how much it hurts not having Bucky by his side. As soon as he reacquaints himself with magic and spell work, Steve will go out into the world and find Bucky himself.

Steve is trying to think of something to lighten the mood when he sees it. The forest which surrounds Ilvermorny is right outside the train window. He turns to Peggy, and it feels like coming home.

“Do you think I'll have to get sorted again?” He asks, adjusting his coat which covers his robes.

Peggy smiles back at him. “I doubt you've changed much, Steve. We'll ask Charles when we get inside.”

There are quite a few people trying to subtly sneak into the woods when they get off the train. Steve supposed that they're first year families. He really wished Ilvermorny had something like Hogwarts does with Hogsmede, it would make young witches and wizards so much less stressed when coming back to Ilvermorny. If only Steve could fly in on a broom and skip the whole no-maj transport system.

Steve stops short when he sees them. There are huge black carriages sitting in a gravel lot waiting for young witches and wizards. The poor boy does a double take, then looks up at Peggy.

“I never thought I’d see them again.” He feels his ears grow hot. “Remember fourth year when we--?”

Peggy laughs. “Oh, I'd nearly forgotten about that. It's a damn good thing Bucky caught us before we made fools of ourselves.”

Steve picks a carriage and lets it take he and Peggy up the mountain. The familiarity almost hurts, riding up to school with Peggy. Except this time there's no Bucky, and Peggy won't be staying at school with him very long.

“I think I would have liked Thunderbird,” Steve replied, in reference to her earlier question. “Though Pukwudgie is pretty amazing. My ma was in Hufflepuff, and those two are darn similar. I woulda fit in.”

“Who knows?” The elderly woman replied. “You might have made better friends in there. Sorry, not better. More sane, maybe. We both remember the collective love of adventure.”

Steve and Peggy don't talk for a while, she remembering times long since passed, he thinking of what's to come. And, of course, thinking of Bucky. He can't explain it, but he feels like Bucky is alive. It's like there something in Steve's soul that is tethered to his old best friend and if that tether broke, Steve would break too.

Additionally, he was about to have a lot of fun talking to the Headmaster.

"Ah, Steven, I'm so glad you made it!" The bald man exclaims as Steve enters the room. "Ever since Ms. Carter called, I've been ecstatic." The man doesn't rise when they enter the room, but Steve doesn't mention it. He figures that just isn't the custom anymore.

"Please, call me Steve," the boy responds. "And you are...?"

The older man raises his hands in surprise. "Oh, of course! Please forgive my manners. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. You may recall, I was in first year when you became a super soldier." Xavier slides back from his desk and rolls what Steve can now see is a wheelchair around to the front of the desk to shake Steve's hand. "I must say, the way you inspired so many people is truly breathtaking."

Steve groans inwardly. He really doesn't feel like a hero, and he'd really appreciate not being reminded of his "sacrifice".

Xavier gives him an apologetic look. "I do have some good news: you won't have to be sorted again! You can stay in Horned Serpent or, if you'd really want to, you could switch houses since I know all four accepted you."

Steve forces a smile. "If it's all the same to you, sir, I'd like to stay in my old house. Loyalty and all that." And anyway, too much change would probably break Steve at this point.

Xavier gives him that same apologetic look. It's starting to freak Steve out a little. At that thought, the look gets worse. "Of course. And, I'd like to mention, if it helps you feel more comfortable, you can call me Charles."

Steve smiles. That actually does help, since the headmaster is technically younger than Steve. "Thank you... Charles."

"Wonderful." Charles rolls back behind his desk. "I'm a legilimens, by the way, and one who is very appreciative of you for not asking."

"Well I figured if you didn't want it known, that was your business, son." Steve notices the term of endearment and blushes.

Charles chuckles. "As you projected earlier, you are older than me. Now, why don't we get you settled in your rooms? Hank will show you where to go. Hank?"

A gangly blond boy with glasses enters the room and grins. (Not who you were expecting, eh?) "Yes, sir, of course. Hello, sir," the boy introduces himself to Steve, "my name is Hank Pym, I'm a Thunderbird in fifth year with you, so if you have any questions just come and find me, okay?"

He finishes with a genuinely reassuring smile, so Steve shakes his hand. "Much obliged, soldier." Oops, Hank isn't a soldier. 

He winces inwardly, but Hank just grins harder. "Cmon, let's meet your roommate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school's been... School. Also, Steve's opinion of Tony might be a little much right now, but I promise I'll make them better friends soon enough. Thanks for reading :)

The two boys talked as they made their way down a flight of stairs to the Horned Serpent dormitories. Hank told Steve all about the projects he's working on, and Steve decided that he liked Hank's enthusiasm. He seemed like a nice guy, and Steve was reminded of his old Thunderbird friends Morita, Jones, and Dernier. The reminder was a welcome one, showing Steve that while everything around him seemed different, there were enough similarities to make him feel comfortable.

Steve smiled at the students sitting in the common room, and a few of them smiled back. A red haired girl grinned like she wanted to eat Steve for breakfast. He decided to befriend her after he met his roommate.

"Fair warning," Hank said with a smile as they approach the door to Steve's room, "you'll recognise your roommate. He's not old, but I think you'll be happy to see him."

Steve raised an eyebrow, his composure returned. "Don't tell me. It's one of their kids, isn't it?"

Hank winced. "Yes? Don't worry, though, I'm sure you'll get along. I mean he and I are the best of friends. Only, Tony doesn't have many friends other than me and Banner."

Steve stopped as they reached the door. "Wait. Peggy mentioned a Tony. This can't be..."

The door swung open, and out stepped Howard Stark.

"You've gotta be shitting me," Tony said, then he began circling Steve like he was appraising a work of art, or maybe a car. "Steven Grant Rogers in the flesh. You know, my dad never shut up about you. When he bothered to hang around the house, that is. Hank, why did you bring this here? It's making me uncomfortably nostalgic and you know how I hate that."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Don't be rude, Tony. He's your new roommate."

"I'll be darned," Steve said, producing his hand for Tony to shake. "Howard really did have a kid... Very nice to meet you."

Tony stared at Hank, completely ignoring Steve's hand. "You're kidding, right? This is some sort of elaborate hoax? Did Janet put you up to this?"

Hank blushed lightly. "I'm not kidding, Tony, now shake the icon's hand."

"I can't!" Tony exclaimed, receding into his room. "He'll crush it! Besides, I've been playing potion master. Xavier himself should not shake my hand right now."

Steve, though moderately offended by the boy's actions, was excited to see his new room and therefore ignored Tony entirely. It was, as expected, exactly as his old one with Bucky and Falsworth's room had looked. Well, with the addition of far too many bubbling potions. 

"I'd offer to clean up, but I'm afraid I wouldn't follow through," Tony mumbled. Something started to boil, so he rushed over to turn down the heat. "Don't breathe this one in. Really, just... Don't."

"Tony didn't have a roommate, so we did most of our experiments in his room," Hank explained. "I've got anal twins in mine, and Banner's got a prince and a guy who acts like an alien. No pressure, but if you kick us out we'll need to ask Xavier for use of an empty classroom."

"And help moving all this," Tony added helpfully, turning a different burner up and adding green to purple. "Which I'm sure you'd like to volunteer for. My robot can only do so much."

A tall robotic arm raised its head from the corner. It was wearing a dunce cap.

Steve forced a smile. "Of course I'll help you move your things! I'm sure it's not healthy to sleep next to all this, anyway."

Tony glared at him. "How kind of you."

"Actually, Tony doesn't sleep much, anyway," Hank chimed in, "so it's really not--"

"Wonderful," Steve cut him off. He was not about to die from exposure to Tony Stark. "We'll ask the Headmaster for a room after lunch."

Hank perked up. "Is it noon already? How time flies."

"Fantastic." Tony clasped his hands. "The geezer can meet Goldilocks and your girlfriend. I bet Jan will be there, too."

"I thought Banner was dating you, Stark," Hank shot back in a rare bout of defiance.

Tony feigned a swoon. "I wish. He and his furry little problem really grind my gears."

Hank stared at his friend open-mouthed, and Steve nearly punched his new roommate. Apparently the second generation of Stark was straight up asshole. What kind of an idiot outs his friend as a werewolf so brazenly? And to a complete stranger, no less?

The three walked to lunch in uncomfortable silence, broken only by Tony hitting on random girls who they passed. Most ignored him. Steve was grateful, he didn't want any woman to suffer at this idiot's hands.

"Ah, friends!" A booming voice announced as the trio entered the cafeteria. "Welcome! I believe we are soon to receive our schedules! I am most excited."

As they walked closer to the table, Steve realized that the six foot six man with long blond hair was not an adult, but in fact a fellow student, from Wampus, who was addressing Hank and Tony. And Steve thought he was the only one who had been experimented on.

"Thor, meet Steve Rogers," Tony supplied as Hank was crushed in a hug. "Methuselah, meet Thor Odinson."

"Ah, a new friend!" Thor announced. "Welcome!" He tried to crush Steve in a hug, but found it more difficult than expected and stepped back in surprise. He laughed and clapped Steve on the back with a hit that would have made anyone else collapse. "I like this one! He is strong like a bilshnipe."

Steve laughed a little. "Thanks, I think. Though truthfully, the strength is mostly due to the potion Dr Erksine gave me last-- year..." Steve shook his head. That wasn't last year, that experiment was decades ago. Steve didn't think he'd ever get used to this.

"Excuse me," said a small voice behind Thor, "did you say Dr Erksine? I tried to replicate that experiment for two years!"

Steve's expression hardened. "I'm glad you stopped. Can't say I'd approve of someone else trying, too many untrustworthy people out there."

"Well, I stopped for good reason. The experience almost killed me." Thor finally shuffled out of the way, and Steve saw a slumped Pukwudgie boy with fluffy hair and a bow tie behind him. "Bruce Banner."

Steve nodded his approval, then shook the boy's hand. "Steve Rogers, but you might have guessed that."

Banner chuckled. "Sorry you have to room with Tony. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Steve was about to respond when he heard a high pitched squeal and turned around. There was a very pretty and petite brunette Thunderbird girl standing next to Hank, who was blushing profusely, directly behind Steve. She clasped her hands. "I squealed when I saw your butt, but the rest of you is even better! Good gravy, you're the hottest piece I've ever seen!"

Hank turned white. "He is?"

The girl shoved Hank lightly. "You kiddin', High Pockets?! Look at him!"

Hank seemed calmed a bit by the nickname, but still very uncomfortable. Steve decided to step in and save him.

"Very kind of you to say, little lady, but I'm afraid I'm about sixty years too old for you, Steve Rogers at your service." It wasn't a lie, Steve probably wouldn't be ready to date anyone for years. Everything had just changed so much.

"Janet Van Dyne, Van Dyne Incorporated," the girl introduced herself, shaking his hand. "I design clothes, and I've been looking for a male model. Thor's too... Well, big. Would you be interested?" She handed him her card. "Think about it, eh, Stevie? Call me."

The nickname hit him in the face like Thor's hug and for a second Steve couldn't see the people in front of him. All he saw was Bucky, looking down at him when they were kids. His eyes pierced Steve, locked him into that painful place of memory. 

"Alright, Stevie?" Bucky asked, and Steve wanted to cry.

"You alright, big guy?" Janet asked, closer than she was a moment ago. 

Steve stepped back to clear his throat. "Of course. Just fine."

She put a hand on his arm. "You left someone behind, didn't you? I'm so sorry."

Something about the way she said it... But Steve didn't have any more time to think, because their class schedules had arrived.

Steve sat down and ate his lunch, mulling over his workload. He'd been given History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures with Thor, Transfiguration and Potions with Bruce, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms with Hank and Janet, and that left Muggle Studies with just Tony. Bruce and Tony were very excited about their shared classes. Steve was just happy to have someone to give Tony to when he inevitably grew too annoying.

Steve spent the rest of the day with his new friends moving the lab out of their room. It was actually sort of fun, seeing how they interacted as a group, and Steve almost didn't want to leave them and go back to his and Tony's room at the end of the day. He had been distracted well enough by his new friends that he hadn't yet thought about his old ones. Tony had snuck out to his new lab, leaving Steve to brood alone in their room.

Again, just like back at Peggy and Daniel's house, he felt the urge to pray.

"Lord above, I know we haven't talked in a while, and I know this is kind of weird seeing as I'm a wizard," Steve began. He prayed aloud, both because he was alone and because doing so helped him focus his thoughts. "I'm sorry, that was a terrible start. I guess I'm nervous.

"It's just, I'm still thinking about how school used to be. How life used to be. I miss my mom. I miss the Commandoes. I hope they're happy up there with you, Lord, but I wish I could see them one more time. We went through so much together, they were like my brothers. Knowing that when they died, they thought they'd see me and Bucky up there with You...

"Oh, Lord, wherever Bucky is please let him know I'm alive!" Steve exclaimed, bursting into tears. "I just... I miss him so much it hurts, God, and I don't think I can bear it. It's like I can feel that he's alive, but it makes it worse because I know he's in trouble. I don't know where he is, but I know that.

"Dear Lord, if Bucky is alive, please protect him. Send me a sign that he's okay, wherever he is, and I promise I won't mention him again," Steve pleaded. He waited a moment, then crawled into bed. He waited another moment, sighed, then went to turn off his lamp.

It wouldn't turn off.

For a moment, he wondered if this was his sign. The light being on meant that Bucky was okay.

Then the power went out through the whole castle, and Steve gave up and went to sleep. He didn't want to be awake when Tony snuck back in from that disaster.


	4. Maybe Tony's not so bad....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony finally hit it off!
> 
> PS I'm SO SORRY for how long this update took I promise I'll do better!

Steve had been trying to become friends with his roommate for the last few weeks, but it just didn't seem to be working out. He'd tried everything, from being Tony's lab partner to helping him with History of Magic homework, but Tony just seemed to hate him more. At this point, he'd almost decided to give up.

At that particular moment, he had been on his way to the library to help out a few third years with their Defense homework. They weren't doing well because they were scared of the teacher. Steve had already assured them that Professor Lehnshirr wasn't really as scary as he seemed. After all, Steve had seen Erik cry more than once as a first year. Unfortunately, that didn't make the kids any better at the classwork.

When Steve arrived, they were already sitting at a table waiting for him. He smiled amicably. "Hi, Reed. Ben."

The little brown haired boy's eyes lit up. "Hi, Steve! What're you gonna help us with today?"

"Well, that depends on what your homework looks like, doesn't it, Reed?" He chuckled and took a seat across from the kids.

Ben groaned. "You won't believe this, Steve. Lehnshirr gave us two whole feet of essay on pixies! There can't be that much information in the whole world!"

"Au contraire, I know for a fact that we can brainstorm at least a foot of notes on that very topic," Steve countered with a smile. "Once you've got that, the rest is all filler."

The three boys worked on homework for about an hour before a strange distraction appeared. It was Tony Stark bursting into the library and yelling for Steve. He'd never looked that happy to see his roommate in his life.

"Steve, Cap, Twinkletoes, I am ridiculously happy to find you here," Tony said, lowering his voice as he approached. "Kids, get lost, I've got business with the old man."

"Tony, don't be rude," Steve chastised. "This is Reed and Ben. I'm a little busy right now helping them with their homework, but you can come back later if you still want to talk."

"Dammit, Rogers, I don't have time to wait." Tony vocally steamrolled. "We have a situation. You know that always enjoyable Horned Serpent prefect with the laughable last name?"

Steve nodded curtly. "Victor von Doom." He narrowed his eyes, not missing the gasps from the kids next to him. "Tony, what did you do?"

The short boy winced and started pacing. "I mayyyy have called him a cheater and/or plagiarizer with regard to a paper he wrote in Potions last week that resembles mine quite a bit and now he wants to duel me on the front lawn. In five minutes."

Steve's eyes widened. "Merlin, Tony, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Well duh," Tony rolled his eyes and continued jumping up and down. "That's why I came to get you, you'll protect me!"

Steve stood from the table and crossed his arms. He knew from Bucky that this was his most intimidating stance. Honestly, if Tony's problem today had been anything other than dueling a plagiarizer, Steve wouldn't be helping him. He tried to communicate that with his stance.

"What gave you that idea?"

Tony's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right? You're literally famous for helping the little guy. Do you not see how small I am, how do I not qualify?!? Von Doom is evil, it practically says so in the name! He stole my work! If you don't help me, I'll die! You don't want me to die before I finish my Starkphone!"

Steve was about to answer when he heard an honest to God roar come from outside the castle. "Come down here and face me, Stark! Feel the wrath of Victor Von Doom, unless you're too afraid of me."

Reed tugged on Steve's sleeve, making the fifth year look down. "Go get em, Steve," the young boy said. It was followed by an emphatic nod from Ben, so Steve knew the boy was speaking for both of them.

Steve took a deep breath and held Tony's gaze. "Let's get down there and kick some oppressive ass."

When they reached the courtyard, there was already a small crowd gathered. Steve sighed. There were their friends, with a few people Steve didn't recognize, holding a recently-transfigured sign reading "kick his butt!!! (but not too hard)". Tony laughed and Steve pulled out his wand.

Steve would never admit it, but Tony was right. Plagiarism was dishonest, not to mention illegal, and Steve didn't care who this "Von Doom" character was, he was going to end up in the hospital wing. Steve hated dishonesty almost as much as he hated anti-muggleborn protests.

"Ah, Stark," the large boy in the middle of the fight ring greeted them. "And you've brought someone to do your fighting for you, how convenient."

"He's not fighting for me he's fighting with me against you, you monumental douchebag," Tony cleverly countered.

"Yes, of course, I'd forgotten your impressive dueling prowess, Anthony." Steve was already excited to wipe the glare off this kid's face.

"Oh, screw you," Tony yelled. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

There was a lot a murmuring as Steve and Tony waited for Doom's protection spell to wear off. Steve nudged Tony. "What other spells do you know?"

"Um, not many! Most of my magic deals with making things! I've got a stronger Lumos that I use as a laser cutter and blowtorch." Tony replied. He was obviously very worried. "That's why I brought you here, Twinkletoes!"

"Promise me you'll never use that on a living creature. Flipendo!" Steve yelled. Doom's protection spell had worn off. "Expelliarmus!" Steve used the stunning effect of Flipendo to grab Doom's wand, and the fight was over.

It didn't last long, but it attracted a lot of attention and induced quite a bit of bonding. Unfortunately, this included attention from teachers. After the fight, Tony and Steve got carried off on Thor's shoulders, laughing the whole way. Of course, facing a disappointed Headmaster Xavier was rather difficult.

"Detention?!?" Needless to say, Tony was not pleased.

Steve shrugged. "I kind of expected it, Tony, I mean we were fighting on school grounds."

"Well yeah, but did he really have to make us polish silver?" Tony whined.

Steve just laughed. It would give them more time to spend together, but Steve didn't really mind that. He was almost excited. Maybe now he could get to know his roommate instead of prematurely judging him from afar.

"I misjudged you, Tony. You're a good man." Steve says after a beat.

Tony snorts. "Thanks for taking that guy out. You're not so bad yourself."

For the first time in months, Steve doesn't think about Howard when he looks at Tony, and Steve considers that a victory.


End file.
